This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. PURPOSE: Dynamic contrast breast MRI requires both high temporal and spatial resolution. To increase temporal resolution in bilateral breast imaging which needs to cover two large volumes, we combine rapid 3D spiral imaging and temporal sensitivity-encoding (TSENSE) acceleration. METHODS: A dual-band spectral-spatial pulse was used to excite both breasts for providing robust fat suppression and an independent spatial and spectral profile for each breast volume. The "stack-of-spirals" imaging trajectory was used for a rapid k-space acquisition. We accelerated an imaging speed by applying TSENSE in the slab direction. All even kz-planes are acquired before all odd kz-planes for time frame. The odd and even frames together can be used to estimate coil sensitivity functions. Then sensitivity-encoding (SENSE) can be used to fill in missing planes in both the odd and even sets, to accelerate the frame rate by a factor of two.